


Baby Steps

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [13]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader, nighttime cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: This is the beginning of your relationship, with a very nervous Spencer. He has many anxieties that only calm in his sleep. You are patient, though. You know it will take time.Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to leave requests in the comments. :)





	Baby Steps

Dating Spencer Reid is difficult. You really enjoy his company, but he is the least tactile person you have ever met. You understand his fear of germs, and his general distance from everyone, but it can leave you feeling unwanted.

Luckily, you have a single refuge, a place where you can get held securely: his bed. You have been spending the night at his house on and off for about a month. You hadn’t slept together yet, but you had managed to lie next to him in bed.

The first night was quite a surprise. You were having some trouble sleeping in the new place, when Spencer started whimpering in his sleep. You weren’t sure what to do, then his desperate, reaching arms found you. He pulled you against his body, and his whimpering stopped. His grip was securing and wonderful. You fell asleep almost immediately.

He was out of bed by the time you wake up, preparing something for you to eat. Neither of you said anything about it.

This continues for the rest of the month. Whenever you sleep in his bed next to him, he finds you in his sleep. You sleep best when he embraces you, so you always wait. You are taking the relationship slowly, and have barely kissed, but you relish in his nighttime cuddles. Even if he isn’t aware, they are the best part of your night.

After a month, everything changes. When you wake, you find him still exquisitely wrapped around you. Thinking you simply woke up before him, you cuddle into his embrace, and try to fall back asleep.

“Y/N?” Spencer’s tentative voice asks.

Shit. “Yes, Spence?”

He extracts his arms. “Sorry about that I didn’t mean to…”

You turn so you can face him. “No, Spencer. I don’t mind. I like it actually.”

His face is creased with worry and embarrassment. “I know I am not the most tactile person, but you are, correct?”

“Yes, but don’t worry. You know I would never push you.” You don’t want these nightly cuddles to end, but you are patient.

“I have a lot of anxieties about touching people, Y/N. I guess the only time those fade away is when I am asleep…”

“I understand, Spence. Take all the time you need.”  
“Maybe we can try it awake? See how it goes?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to push.”

“I want to… I’m nervous, but I want to.”

You turn around again, but don’t move closer to him. You feel him slide over to you, until you are almost touching. His arms wrap around you, and it is a slow, careful gesture. Nothing like the reckless abandon that comes while he is sleeping. He pulls you into him, and you can feel his breath on your neck.

Somehow, this is even better than secret night cuddles. “How are you doing, Spence.”

“I am doing… well. I like this. I liked it when I woke up and found you in my arms each morning, but I worried.”

You take his arm with your hand, and draw it into you. “I like this too.”

“Maybe we can try…”

“Baby steps, Spence. Baby steps.”


End file.
